


Бэтмен/Вандер Вумэн

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовки на тему их отношений после возвращения из мёртвых (сперва её, потом его))<br/>Писалось сразу после завершения "Самой тёмной ночи", так что может не совпадать (и не совпадает) с более поздними комиксами.</p><p>Изначально писалось на челлендж Фанфик-100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. О чувствах и правде

 

Воскрешение из мёртвых Бэтмену не дали не отпраздновать. В Готэме он мог сколько угодно сверкать на всех недобрым взглядом из-под насупленных бровей – но вне Готэма было слишком много тех, кто ему не подчинялись, а значит, имели право закатить вечеринку и не принять «нет» в качестве ответа.  
Впрочем, давние знакомые могли видеть, что не так уж Брюс и сопротивляется. Всё же Омега-мера стала нелёгким испытанием, и даже для него большим облегчением было находиться среди своих. Среди тех, к кому можно повернуться спиной, не опасаясь получить нож между лопаток.  
Насчёт «не опасаясь» - это, конечно, фигурально выражаясь, поскольку паранойя всё-таки у Брюса была развита до профессиональных высот. Ну да что ещё ожидать от Бэтмена?  
Поэтому ожидали от него только то, что можно будет на него посмотреть, убедиться, что он жив, услышать язвительный комментарий в свой адрес и отчалить за следующим стаканом, испытывая приятное чувство, что в мире наконец-то всё в порядке.  
Отдельным личностям даже хватало наглости панибратски хлопать Брюса по плечу и поздравлять с возвращением. Кларк это сделал даже несколько раз, причём, похоже, как минимум однажды в порыве чувств не так сильно смягчив удар, как требовалось. По крайней мере, Дик точно видел, что после этого Брюс подставлял другое плечо.  
Преимущественно на вечеринке была Лига Справедливости – в действующем и частично в прошлых составах. Она чествовала одного из своих основателей, и для этого были вполне логично использованы помещения её спутника. Передышка, пусть и краткая, всегда супергероям была необходима, и гораздо лучше было собраться по такому поводу, чем опять на чьи-либо похороны.  
Год без Брюса был тяжёлым. Вряд ли с ним он стал бы сильно легче (хотя – для Готэма, может быть, и стал бы), но всё-таки это возвращение вселяло надежду.  
Постепенно, однако, вечеринка стихла. Кто-то телепортировался домой, кто-то ушёл в свой отсек на спутнике – но все понимали, что засиживаться до утра не стоит, преступники ведь коллективно отпуск не брали. Предпоследним с Брюсом попрощался Супермен, ещё раз хлопнув его по плечу и совершенно искренне заметив:  
\- Как же мы все рады, что ты вернулся!  
\- Да, Кларк, я тоже рад, - не в первый и не в последний раз ответил Бэтмен.  
Супермен счастливо ухмыльнулся и отправился к Лоис.  
С Брюсом остался последний гость вечеринки.  
Точнее, гостья.  
Диана с острова Темискира, принцесса Амазонок.  
Вандер Вумэн.  
\- Кларк действительно очень о тебе горевал, - улыбнулась она виновнику торжества, ставя бокал на круглый стол Лиги. – Как и все мы.   
В течение вечера Диана с Брюсом как-то мало говорили, она всё больше оставалась в углу, наблюдая за ним и, когда они встречались взглядом, улыбаясь и кивая. Один раз Бэтмен видел, как к ней подошла Мера, царица Атлантиды, и начала что-то жарко втолковывать. Но ответом на страстную речь (увы, произнесенную шёпотом и оттого Брюсом не подслушанную) было всё тоже безмятежное спокойствие Дианы.  
\- Насколько я понимаю, вам и без меня было, о чём горевать. – Только сейчас Брюс снял наконец капюшон – как говорилось ранее, паранойя у него была на высоте. – Мне жаль, что я не смог помочь… Даже в финале Кризиса, что уж говорить про Самую тёмную ночь…  
\- Что было, то было, - пожала плечами Диана, и тень, омрачившая её лицо, быстро исчезла. – Даже Бэтмен не может успеть везде, ну а смерть - вполне уважительная причина отсутствовать.  
\- Это была не совсем смерть…  
\- Насколько понимаю, потому, что это было много хуже?  
Брюс нахмурился и не стал отвечать. Вместо этого он отодвинул кресло – то, что занимал Дик – и сел. Диана последовала его примеру, заняв место, принадлежавшее ей раньше за этим столом.  
\- Как ты? – через некоторое время поинтересовался Бэтмен. – Насколько понимаю, тебе ведь тоже пришлось испытать… - он не договорил, неопределённо махнув рукой.  
\- Смерть? – снова не стала избегать слова Вандер Вумэн. – Да. Ещё раз. Всё-таки эти наши лазейки от всего не спасают. Но я в порядке.  
\- Продолжаешь поддерживать личину Дианы Принц? – вопрос был задан из вежливости, так как Брюс уже проверил, что продолжает.  
\- Да, - если Диана и знала об этом, виду она не подала. – Живу там же, где ты меня поселил, и по тем же документам, что ты мне сделал. С работой, правда, были некоторые сложности, но ты, думаю, об этом уже слышал.  
\- Да уж… - похищение директора Стила никак не могло пройти мимо его внимания.  
\- Но Дайна мне очень помогла. – О дружбе Дианы с Чёрной канарейкой Брюс тоже уже успел услышать, от Барбары. К сожалению, сейчас у Дайны хватало своих проблем… - И ещё мы некоторое время были обручены с Томом, но потом расстались. Точнее, он меня бросил.  
\- Почему? – вот об этом Брюс был не в курсе. И не смог сдержать удивления: – Немезида же идеально тебе подходил…   
После этой фразы настала очередь Дианы удивиться:  
\- А разве ты знал, что мы?.. Это ведь было уже после… Брюс, - она скрестила руки на груди. – Ты же не мог решить, что для лучшего понимания жизни обычных людей мне понадобятся не только документы, квартира и работа, но и идеальный партнёр, и мне его подобрать? – Лицо Бэтмена не выдавало почти никаких эмоций, но Диана слишком давно его знала. – Мог, ещё как мог, и не только мог, но и сделал, - заключила она, прижимая ладонь ко лбу. – Честное слово, Брюс, не случись в промежутке твоих смерти и воскрешения, ты бы сейчас у меня так легко не отделался…  
\- Извини, - неискренне сказал Бэтмен.  
\- Тебе не стыдно, - отмахнулась Вандер Вумэн. Коварно улыбнулась: - Просто не рассчитывай, что в следующем спарринге я буду себя сдерживать.  
\- Интересно, когда я на это рассчитывал? – поднял брови он. Она рассмеялась и поднялась на ноги:  
\- Наверное, надо возвращаться домой. Как говорит Дайна, для красоты нужен сон до полуночи.  
\- Твоей красоте не способно повредить даже полное отсутствие сна, - на мгновение соскользнув в личность плейбоя, шутливо отвесил ей комплимент Брюс.  
Диана насмешливо покачала головой:  
\- И всё-таки не буду рисковать.  
Она действительно была прекрасна. Хотя для любого современного канона красоты в ней было много «слишком»: слишком высокий рост (Брюсу она в нём уступала только пару дюймов), слишком широкие плечи, слишком накачанные руки и ноги. Но это никогда не мешало всеобщему восхищению.  
Хотя слишком сильный характер и слишком твёрдая воля могли помешать развитию отношений с теми, кто Дианой восхищался. Что, скорее всего, и произошло в случае с Томом Трессером.  
О том, что в своё время помешало ему самому, Брюс предпочёл не задумываться.   
\- Знаешь… - тут только Бэтмен заметил, что Диана остановилась у выхода из зала, так его и не покинув. – Я действительно пережила много странных опытов во время Самой тёмной ночи. Большая часть были страшными… но некоторые помогли мне кое-что осознать. Я мало кому рассказывала, но переход от чёрного кольца к кольцу Звёздных сапфиров раскрыл мне глаза на некоторые вещи, которые я не то что бы не знала… просто старалась о них не думать.  
В принципе, зная, что сила Звёздных сапфиров заключается в романтической любви, Брюс легко сообразил, о чём хочет рассказать Диана.  
\- Мне показали… - тон у неё был не то печальный, не то меланхоличный, - …что, хотя я когда-то и отказалась от одного чувства, это чувство не отказалось от меня. Что я всё ещё люблю этого человека.  
Бэтмен издал звук, который, как он надеялся, выражает достаточное сочувствие к ситуации Дианы.  
«Кларк. Она так и осталась влюблена в Кларка».  
Вообще говоря, это было несколько обидно для самолюбия. Да, Брюс был в курсе, что Супермен – первая любовь Вандер Вумэн (среди мужчин, по крайней мере), Лоис об этом долго не давала забыть, но всё-таки, всё-таки - когда начался тот осторожный танец, так и не завершившийся нормальным романом, Брюсу казалось, что Диана думает только о нём. А вот, оказывается, как оно было…  
Это подаёт то окончание их не начавшихся отношений в несколько другом свете, конечно…  
Прежде, чем мужское эго окончательно успело взять верх в мыслях, Бэтмен строго напомнил себе, что Диана – друг. Более того, друг, доверившийся в важном для себя вопросе. Так что некоторые вещи можно бы выбросить из головы.  
\- Ты так смотришь, как будто я совершила какое-то преступление, - настороженно и с лёгким подозрением в голосе произнесла Вандер Вумэн. – Что я не так сказала?  
\- Ну… - Ладно, лучшее, что он может сделать – это дать ей честный совет. Потому что она – друг. – Я думаю, тебе стоит забыть об этом и жить дальше. Не всегда правда о себе нам помогает. Иногда она только портит жизнь – и нам, и тем, кто нас окружает.  
\- Ты так думаешь? – со странной интонацией переспросила Диана.  
\- Да, - кивнул он. – Я знаю, что ты стараешься быть предельно с собой честной, - он указал на лассо на её поясе, - и я восхищаюсь тобой за это. Но ты хотела понять, как живут обычные люди. Так вот, иногда мы скрываем от себя правду, потому что она может причинить вреда больше, чем пользы.  
\- Признаюсь, это не относится ни к чему из того, что я ожидала услышать… - протянула она.  
\- Но это правда, - твёрдо ответил Бэтмен. – И прекрасный пример того, что она может быть не такой приятной, как ложь. И… Диана, он женат, ты же сама это знаешь.  
Серо-голубые глаза Вандер Вумэн широко распахнулись.  
\- Брюс, о ком я, по-твоему, говорила, когда сказала, что «всё ещё люблю этого человека»?.. – уточнила она.  
Отвечать прямо Бэтмену не хотелось, но он всё же это сделал:  
\- О Кларке.  
Диана закрыла лицо руками и застонала.  
\- И даже ты… даже ты так до сих пор считаешь?.. Нет, что так считает вся жёлтая пресса и половина супергероев, я привыкла, но ты… - Она отняла руки от лица и спокойно посмотрела ему в глаза: - Я говорила про тебя, Брюс. Спокойной ночи. И убери, пожалуйста, мой бокал со стола, я его там забыла.  
Исчезла она так быстро, что никакого шанса остановить её не было.


	2. О приходе в гости

 

Спускаясь к своему дому, Диана увидела, что её ждут. Ещё пара секунд, и стало понятно, что это Брюс. Не в бэт-костюме, но во всём чёрном. Так он одевался, когда встречался с кем-то из Лиги на людях: чёрный пиджак, чёрная водолазка под горло, чёрные брюки и ботинки - этакий компромисс между Бэтменом и Брюсом Уэйном.  
Диана всегда считала, что ему идёт.  
\- Здравствуй, - сказала она, приземлившись. И, поскольку появление Бэтмена - обычно признак неприятностей, на всякий случай уточнила: - Надеюсь, у меня дома ничего не случилось?  
\- Ничего из того, о чём бы я знал.  
\- Хорошо, - расслабилась она. Поднявшись на крыльцо, обернулась: - Так что ты здесь делаешь?  
Бэтмен заколебался.  
\- Я думаю, нам стоит поговорить, - наконец сказал он.  
\- Ты уверен? - подняла Диана брови, будучи не в силах справиться с искушением его подразнить.  
\- Принцесса...  
\- Брюс?  
Повисла напряжённая пауза - очень хорошо знакомая по прошлым попыткам поговорить на такие темы. Выждав приличное время, Диана предложила:  
\- Может быть, ты всё-таки придёшь в другой раз?  
Последствия этого вопроса оказались для неё неожиданны: Брюс в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, упал на колени и обнял её ноги.  
Диану в буквальном смысле отшатнуло назад - что, учитывая позу, могло окончиться для неё плачевно, не будь она Вандер Вумэн.  
Но, несмотря на шок, она всё-таки успела заговорить прежде, чем открыл рот Бэтмен:  
\- Брюс, я вовсе не имела в виду, что не хочу тебя на порог пускать.   
\- Даже когда два раза предложила уйти? - недоверчиво переспросил он, не спеша её отпускать. Руки у него были горячие.  
\- Даже. И это в любом случае не стоит обращения с мольбой. - Диана покачала головой. - А если ты хочешь опять получить ногой по носу, давай сразу перейдём к этой части, не оскверняя никакие ритуалы?  
Брюс усмехнулся, хотя она говорила вполне серьёзно.  
\- Я думаю, мне хватит приглашения в гости.  
\- Приглашаю, - кивнула Диана, протягивая ему руку. Он принял её, выпустив колени, и поднялся на ноги.   
Она отперла дверь и вошла. Бэтмен вошёл следом.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, ты слышал о моих гостях, - как бы между прочим заметила она, направляясь к гостиной. Которая была оккупирована огромными белыми гориллами. -Брюс, познакомься, это Толифхар. Толифхар, это Брюс, мой старый друг.  
После секундного замешательства обе стороны поприветствовали друг друга вежливо и слегка настороженно. Толифхар затем представил своих подчинённых.  
\- Пойдём на кухню, - предложила Диана, критическим взором осматривая гостиную, где явно некуда было деть ещё двоих. - Не будем мешать.  
Посмотрев на неё, Брюс увидел, что за то время, что он здоровался с гориллами, Вандер Вумэн успела обернуться Дианой Принц: собранные в пучок волосы, сиреневая блуза, чёрные брюки, босоножки-сандалии. Только очков не хватало.  
В таком виде она должна была бы казаться более достижимой, чем обычно, но - увы.  
Хотя этого эффекта она всё же немного добилась, когда достала из холодильника яблоки, помыла их под краном и протянула одно Брюсу:  
\- Будешь?  
\- Да.   
Он взял яблоко, глядя, как своё она разрезает напополам. Нож соскользнул неудачно - и Диана, зашипев от боли, сунула пораненный безымянный палец в рот.  
\- Что? - спросила она, видя, как странно смотрит на неё Бэтмен.  
\- Я почти забыл, - признался он. - Проклятие Цирцеи...  
\- И её же дар, - улыбнулась Вандер Вумэн. - Я не так уж против становиться уязвимой в этом облике, если это помогает мне быть человеком. Тебе бы тоже об этом помнить не мешало, - с ироническим укором добавила она. - Потому что обычные люди просто просят разрешения войти, а не пытаются вторгнуться в дом через ритуалы трёхтысячелетней давности.  
\- С тобой не знаешь, по законам какого общества себя вести. Принцесса. - Он впился зубами в яблоко.  
\- Раньше тебе это не мешало, - Диана сохраняла чуть насмешливый тон, дававший понять, что она чуть-чуть, самую малость, но всё же сомневается в правдивости его слов.  
\- Раньше я за тобой не ухаживал, - пожал Брюс плечами, откладывая недоеденное яблоко на стол.  
Вандер Вумэн постаралась изобразить изумление:  
\- А сейчас ухаживаешь? О Гера, как хорошо, что ты сказал, а то я бы не догадалась!  
\- Не делай это ещё труднее, чем есть, - пробормотал он.  
\- Ну извини, извини... - Доев яблоко, она точным движением отправила огрызок в мусорный мешок в углу за своей спиной.  
Они замолчали на некоторое время - достаточное, чтобы из гостиной донёсся негромкий голос Рханды, заместителя Толифхара:  
\- Наконец-то Её Величество нашла нового партнёра для спаривания...  
Вандер Вумэн, не удержавшись, фыркнула и зажала рот руками, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
\- Диана! - упрекнул её Бэтмен, одновременно закрывая ногой дверь в гостиную. Будь у него выбор, он бы сделал вид, что ничего не слышал.  
\- Ну, это же была самая суть нашего с тобой разговора, - сквозь смешки проговорила она. - Который, кстати, опять не получается.  
\- Если бы в этом была суть, всё было бы проще, - серьёзно сказал Брюс. - Но, я думаю, мы с тобой гораздо больше друг друга уважаем. И здесь и начинаются сложности. Потому что ты сама прекрасно знаешь, что придётся менять много - в нашей жизни, в нас самих. А ни ты, ни я - не особенные сторонники изменений.  
\- Ты меня приятно удивляешь, - наклонила голову Диана. - Сказать так много и не прячась от темы... Звучит так, словно ты всё-таки хочешь попробовать, или я не права?  
Бэтмен помедлил и кивнул:  
\- Хочу.  
\- Второй шанс, а?..  
И снова он не отвёл глаза:  
\- Первый раз не получилось бы. Мы тогда меньше умели доверять. Сейчас - всё может быть.  
В отличие от того поцелуя в созданной Афродитой реальности, этот не был призван спасти душу и тело, заставить отступить тьму и так далее.  
Но в каком-то смысле он значил куда больше.


	3. О свиданиях

 

\- Привет, Альфи, - ответил на сигнал комм-линка Дик, глянув, кто звонит. - Проблемы?  
\- В некотором роде, - сухо ответил дворецкий. - Мастер Дик, могу я вас попросить о помощи в одном деликатном деле?..  
\- Ещё как. Подожди немного, я как раз к вам направлялся, буду буквально через минуту...  
  
На ходу застегнув рубашку, Дик вышел из-за часов и увидел Альфреда. Ну, по крайней мере, особенно встревоженным или расстроенным тот не выглядел, а значит, всё было не так уж плохо.  
По правде сказать, выглядел Альфред скорее устало-раздражённым.  
\- Кто что натворил?.. - осторожно поинтересовался Дик.  
Лицо дворецкого моментально приняло выражение бесстрастной вежливости, а сам он выпрямился по струнке.  
\- Мастер Брюс не явился на свидание.  
\- А, - Дик театральным жестом отёр пот со лба. - Ну, это даже не ново. Из-за чего сыр-бор?  
\- Из-за того, кто в данном случае вторая заинтересованная сторона. - Альфред направился в сторону парадной гостиной особняка. - Боюсь, что в этот раз мастер Брюс нажил себе существенные неприятности. Что же, раз вы уже здесь, надеюсь, вы пока развлечёте нашу гостью, а я попытаюсь организовать поиск через мисс Барбару.  
В гостиной горел огонь в камине, и в кресле рядом с ним, подобрав под себя ноги, сидела Диана, принцесса Темискиры. Вместо обычного костюма на Вандер Вумэн было строгое длинное тёмно-синее платье с узкими рукавами и воротом под горло, но с весьма привлекающим внимание вырезом и серебряными вставками на лифе. Перевитые серебряными нитями волосы спускались к лопаткам.  
Диана выглядела совершенно спокойной.  
\- Ох ты ж блин, - только и сумел выговорить Дик.  
\- Именно так, - мрачно подтвердил Альфред. - Думаю, мне следует немедленно мобилизовать всю Сеть. Может быть - может быть, если мы найдём мастера Брюса быстро, нам удастся уговорить мисс Диану его только покалечить.  
\- Эй, подожди, давай лучше я Сеть на уши подниму... - спохватился Дик. Но было поздно - Альфред уже ушёл, бросив его на растерзание.  
Вандер Вумэн, улыбаясь, обернулась:  
\- Привет, Дик.  
Понимая, что разговор с Альфредом она не могла не слышать, Дик с неловкостью поздоровался в ответ.  
\- Насколько знаю, ты вернулся к костюму Найтвинга?  
Он с благодарностью воспринял то, что она не стала сразу спрашивать про Брюса, хотя выбранная ею тема и была по-своему не менее щекотливой.  
\- Временно, я полагаю, - пожал он плечами. - Так или иначе, что-то поменяется.  
Они пообсуждали дела Титанов и Лиги справедливости, сравнили жизнь в Готэме и Вашингтоне. Через какое-то время Альфред принёс им по стакану лимонада - не говоря ни слова, поставил поднос на столик и ушёл.  
Дик проводил дворецкого молящим взглядом, но тот был непреклонен к мольбам.  
\- Странно, что Альфред не остался сам, - заметила Диана, тоже за этим явлением наблюдавшая.  
\- Я думаю, вы ему нравитесь, вздохнул Дик. - А значит, ему было бы неловко.  
\- Нравлюсь? - удивилась Вандер Вумэн. - Интересно, за что?  
\- По-моему, это с того момента, когда мы все думали, что Брюс погиб в Кризисе. - Дик покачал стаканом прежде, чем отпить. - И вы с Суперменом принесли то, что мы тогда считали его останками. Вы тогда спросили у Альфреда, всё ли с ним в порядке.  
Диана подождала продолжения и, когда его не последовало, тихо напомнила:  
\- Он сказал, что нет, не в порядке. И я подумала, что плохо выбрала слова.  
Дик отмахнулся:  
\- Главное - что спросили, неважно, как. Мы... мы иногда слишком полагаемся на Альфреда - в плане совета, утешения. И получается, что ему обратиться за тем же некуда. А вы о нём подумали. И он смог выразить своё горе вслух.  
Вандер Вумэн покачала головой:  
\- Вы всё очень усложняете. С моей точки зрения, безо всяких на то причин. Полное или частичное табу на выражение эмоций - одна из вещей, которые мне до сих пор непонятны в вашем обществе.  
\- А в Готэме с этим ещё хуже, - хмыкнул Дик. - Но вы, наверное, уже в курсе.  
\- Да уж, - невольно улыбнулась Диана. И оглянулась на двери. - Интересно, Брюс сегодня планирует возвращаться?..  
Её собеседник промычал нечто невразумительное.  
\- Не беспокойся, его жизнь вне опасности, - с иронией заметила она. - Но я действительно раздумываю над тем, что ему сломать первым: руку, ногу, спину... В конце концов, я ведь обещала ему в прошлый раз, что, если он опять так со мной поступит, Альфреду не хватит ниток его зашить.  
\- Ах был ещё и прошлый раз... - содрогнувшись, пробормотал Дик.  
\- Много лет назад. Но у меня хорошая память.  
Дабы не повторяться, он не стал говорить вслух: "Ах было ещё и 'много лет назад'...". Вместо этого произнёс:  
\- Ничего не поделаешь, он серьёзно относится к патрулированию...  
Вандер Вумэн подняла брови:  
\- Дик, темнеть начало полтора часа назад. Я прилетела сорок минут назад, и Брюса тут уже не было. Ты ничего в этом не видишь странного?  
От необходимости ответить Дик был избавлен шумом в холле. Диана была уже на ногах, так что у часов, скрывавших вход в бэт-пещеру, Грейсон оказался вторым. Даже третьим: Альфред уже был там.  
Брюс, всё ещё в костюме, только с откинутым капюшоном, был бледен, как смерть. Но никаких повреждений на нём видно не было, и, убедившись в этом, Диана, скрестив руки на груди, с ясно слышимым сарказмом вопросила:  
\- Ну?  
\- Крэйн - Пугало - решил, что для дальнейших экспериментов ему нужно непременно похитить Бэтмена, - устало выдохнул Брюс. - В формуле у него какие-то серьёзные изменения, обычные противоядия не слишком хорошо сработали. Так что похищение сперва удалось. Но, как видишь, я всё-таки здесь.  
\- Да, - кивнула Диана. - Признаться, я ждала, что ты вернёшься на рассвете...  
Альфред тронул Дика за рукав и глазами указал на путь отступления из холла. Когда они оказались в безопасности кухни, молодой человек спросил:  
\- Ладно, похищение - не худшее оправдание для опоздания... Но куда Брюса вообще понесло в такую рань?  
\- Нервы, - без тени сочувствия объяснил дворецкий.  
\- М-да, даже Брюс может волноваться перед свиданием, а, Альфи?..  
\- Смотря с кем свидание.  
\- В общем, да. - Дик задумался. - Пойду обходным путём зайду в пещеру, заберу костюм и навещу-ка Бэбс, - наконец объявил он.  
\- Я рад, что хоть одного из мальчишек воспитал правильно, - одобрительно кивнул Альфред.  
  
В холле же Диана сказала Бэтмену:  
\- По-моему, мы одну за одной повторяем все прошлые ошибки...  
\- Но уже не с таким размахом, - возразил он, и она фыркнула. - Так что шанс всё сделать правильно ещё есть.  
\- Иди, переодевайся,- махнула она рукой. - Я буду ждать в гостиной.  
\- Я скоро, - пообещал он. - И - ты прекрасно выглядишь.  
\- Спасибо, - откликнулась Вандер Вумэн, а, когда Бэтмен исчез в глубинах особняка, тихонько пробормотала: - Интересно, что для нас будет "правильно"...


	4. О божественном гневе в умеренных дозах

Как и во многих отношениях, прежде, чем стороны выяснили выяснили все друг перед другом моральные обязательства, любопытство перед физическим оказалось сильнее. И, как и во многих отношениях, где партнёры старше тридцати (корректным в данном случае будет не указывать - насколько старше, особенно в случае некоторых, сотворённых из глины на райском острове), много времени для этого не потребовалось.  
Так что, условившись провести уик-энд в Вашингтоне вместе, обе стороны решили повести себя, как взрослые люди (стараясь при этом не волноваться, как школьники), и позаботиться о том, чобы ни в один из ответственных моментов никто не помешал.  
Диана договорилась о том, чтобы её гостей на несколько дней принял к себе город Горилл (с целью взаимного примирения между городом и отрядом Толифхара).  
Брюс позвал Дика, и тот, после долгого сеанса ворчания и подначек, принял плащ на уик-энд обратно.  
Кроме того, в приватном разговоре между Альфредом и Барбарой последняя обязалась следить и пресекать все попытки связаться с Бэтменом по всем доступным каналам. А личным встречам должны были по её указанию помешать Хищные птицы. Легкомысленно хихикнув, она также сообщила, что заказала себе плюшевую игрушку Вандер Вумэн - а то такими темпами до официального пополнения бэт-семьи совсем недалеко.  
Вот с помощью такой вот тяжёлой артиллерии Брюсу и Диане и удалось спокойно пообедать в кафе, побродить по парку, вернуться в дом, поужинать и остаться в доме на ночь.  
Из всех чудес, происходивших на свете за последние десять лет, обычность этого дня, пожалуй, была самым удивительным. Ну или, по крайней мере, точно шла в первой тройке.  
Даже на Диану, посвящённую немного в механизм работы чуда, впечатление оно произвело. Её, кстати, поставили в известность для того, чтобы она отговаривала Брюса от проверок, "всё ли там в порядке, а то что-то ни одного сигнала". Когда стемнело, он, правда, всё-таки позвонил, но Оракул уверенно ответила, что в Готэме тихо, и ситуации не выходят за рамки штатных (позже Барбара призналась Диане, что ужасно беспокоилась, не поймает ли её Брюс на двухсекундной заминке перед началом разговора, но он не спросил, и объяснять не пришлось. И это хорошо, потому что Аркхэм горел, психи разбежались по Готэму, бэт-семья их ловила и занималась пожаротушением, а потому постоянно требовала свежей информации, так что пришлось рявкать: «Все заткнулись, Брюс звонит!» и отрубать всех, кроме него).  
А в доме у Дианы в Вашингтоне никакой приготовленной гостевой комнаты или "Я посплю на диване" не предполагалось изначально, так что после вина и десерта поцелуев было больше, чем слов, и путь в спальню протекал неторопливо, с долгими и приятными остановками.  
Но сдержанность была оставлена в тот момент, когда пара упала на кровать, и к любви они отнеслись почти так же, как к своим дуэлям: поскольку именно сейчас оно может себе это позволить, тело выкладывается почти в полную силу, но только почти, потому что все действия – с оглядкой на партнёра.  
Этот принцип, так много дававший им в спаррингах, снова оправдал себя на все сто процентов.  
Один только раз Брюс замер посреди движения и с изумлением произнёс:  
\- Ты же ещё…  
\- Уже нет, - ответила Диана, крепче сжимая ноги, скрещенные у него на талии, и тем самым завершая начатое движение.  
Поскольку с выносливостью всё хорошо было у обоих, заснули они уже после того, как рассвело.  
Диана проснулась первая, часа через три. Её внимание привлекла вещь на туалетном столике, которой накануне вечером там точно не было. Перегнувшись через Брюса, Вандер Вумэн дотянулась до неё, и, поняв, что это, только едва-едва пожала плечами. Неожиданностью это не было, и прогнать улыбку с лица этому тоже не удалось.  
Все эти действия, разумеется, разбудили Бэтмена, и он улыбнулся Диане своей короткой скупой улыбкой, уже настороженно глядя на золотой медальон в её руках.  
\- Доброе утро, - поздоровался он. – Что это?  
\- Подарок. – Её не смущало полулежать у него на груди, не смущала их взаимная нагота, и пока что это было очень и очень хорошее утро после первой совместно проведённой ночи, с естественным поведением и без натянутых пауз.  
\- От кого?  
Разумеется, таковым этому утру суждено было оставаться ещё от силы пару минут.  
\- От Афины. – Она со своей обычной грацией выскользнула из кровати, хотя тело сообщало Диане, что, пожалуй, было бы не против задержаться там ещё часов на шесть. Но, как бы то ни было, она собиралась сейчас принять душ.  
Бэтмен же тем временем вспоминал всё, что знал из древнегреческого, пытаясь прочесть надпись на медальоне.  
\- Это поздравление и… отречение? – Брюс перевёл на Диану вопросительный взгляд. – «Да исцелит сей предмет раны, что ты получишь в будущем»? Принцесса?  
Вандер Вумэн вздохнула. Разумеется, она так и так планировала об этом сказать, но, может быть не прямо сию минуту…  
\- Я с тобой была немножко нечестна. – Самое напрашивающееся толкование этой фразы красноречиво опровергалось пятном на простынях, и Бэтмен успел передумать массу всего прежде, чем Диана продолжила. – Я тебе не сказала - у того, чтобы находиться под покровительством богини-девы, есть маленькая загвоздка. – Она стояла перед ним, по-прежнему ничего на себя не накинув, прекрасная и ни о чём не сожалеющая. – А именно, покровительствует она тоже девам. И после союза с мужчиной отрекается от своего покровительства. В моём случае это значит, что я лишилась бессмертия и, раз Афина подарила мне медальон с исцеляющими свойствами, некоторой части неуязвимости.  
В мгновение ока Брюс уже стоял на полу – одетый в брюки и очень, очень злой.  
\- Почему ты мне раньше ничего не сказала?  
\- Потому что предвидела твою реакцию? – Диана закусила губу и отказалась опускать глаза под его пронизывающим взглядом. – Потому что выучила, что в вашем обществе легче просить прощения, чем разрешения? Потому что не хотела получить этот разговор до – или вместо? Потому что это в первую очередь мои отношения с богиней, в конце-то концов?  
Но многократно было доказано, что спорить с Бэтменом – бесполезно.  
\- Ты знаешь, что это слишком серьёзно, чтобы вот так просто отбрасывать в сторону! Если бы ты сказала… можно было бы поискать ритуалы, заключить сделку с богами, - он огромными усилиями заставлял себя не повышать слишком тон. – А так – ты оставила себя практически беззащитной!  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - резко возразила она. Гнев закипал и в ней, но она тоже старалась не увеличивать сцене хотя бы громкость звука. – И я давно об этом знала – и давно пришла к выводу, что эту цену я готова заплатить. К тому же, - тут Диана решила сделать попытку примирения, - ты же знаешь, богов много, и, возможно, бессмертие мне я получу в дар от кого-то другого… если того захочу.  
\- А пока этого не случится, ты предоставляешь уникальную возможность своим врагам, - отмёл Брюс этот аргумент. – Принцесса, ну почему ты не позаботилась об этом заранее?..  
Вандер Вумэн резко вдохнула и выдохнула. Она давно уже не улыбалась.  
\- Так, - она повернулась к нему спиной. Нет, Вандер Вумэн знала, что он воспримет это, как мошенничество, но… но… – Я не хочу продолжать этот разговор и потому иду в душ. Если же ты всё ещё будешь хотеть это обсуждать, когда я выйду… лучше уходи.  
Он ничего не сказал и не помешал ей.  
Когда Диана вышла из душа, в доме, кроме неё, никого не было. По крайней мере, некому было обвинить её в несвойственном американскому обществу проявлению эмоций, когда она расплакалась.  
Хорошо было хотя бы то, что Афина сердилась несильно – иначе она бы не прислала медальон. Но всё-таки сердилась – иначе прислала бы медальон не прямо этим утром.  
Слёзы были недолгими: обернувшись вокруг себя, Диана поправила диадему в волосах и полетела искать Гиганту.  
Та сразу замахала руками и закричала, что ничего предосудительного не делает, одновременно ретируясь в сторону океана, но в этот раз Вандер Вумэн видела это и сама. И даже сумела это объяснить.  
\- В этот раз мордобоя не будет? – с облегчением спросила Гиганта, уменьшаясь уже на берегу и на всякий случай готовясь бежать дальше.  
\- Я не в настроении, - ответила Диана и села на песок.  
\- А-а… - с пониманием протянула злодейка. – Все мужики – козлы, да?  
\- Даже самые лучшие из них, - обречённо кивнула героиня.  
И, хотя на этот раз набить никому морду на пару не удалось, обсуждение этой вечной темы всё же скрасило начавшееся воскресенье.


End file.
